Falling quickly
by KillaD
Summary: “Angel? Am I dead?” Asks Pietro. “No, sleep now. Tomorrow you can find your sister.” Pietro closes his eyes and I quickly slip out the room, before one of the Avengers catches me or worse if he finds me here. After age of Ultron. Pietro/oc
1. Prologue

Prologue

Wanda pov

"Pietro! Pietro! Noooooo!" I sob and hug his still body. Nye nye nye! He can't be gone, he just can't be! I feel myself being pulled of him, I struggle against him. Pietro, help me!

"Wanda! Let him go."

"No." Why did he have to get himself shot? Almost everyone made it out, except him. Everyone in the jet is alive and not their way to America, except him. Why couldn't it be someone else? Why did it have to be him?

"Wanda, you need to let him go. He's gone there's nothing you can do anymore."

Nye, they are lying Pietro isn't gone he's just, just... Everything becomes black.

"-worried about Wanda. "

Huh, what's going on. Where am I?

"She just lost her twin, you can't expect her-"

Pietro, I thought it was a dream. Automatically my mind wanders to Pietro's, but I can't feel him. I suddenly feel a spark of his mind, but it's already gone that it must be my imagination. I can't feel anything, I'm numb. He can't be gone. It should've been me, it's my fault he is dead. I told him to go. It's all my fault.

I would do anything to make it right, maybe if I hadn't fought the avengers this would never have happened. If I didn't volunteer to be experimented on. Maybe if Stark didn't make any bombs this would never have happened. This is Stark's fault.

Next time I wake up I know exactly what's going on and begin sobbing. I hardly remember Vision coming in.

"It's alright, he will always be in your heart." He hesitates slightly before hugging and patting my head, if I wasn't so sad I would've found it funny.

"Do you want to eat something?" He asks "You need your nutritions."

I numbly nod and let him take me to the kitchen, while leaning heavily on him. I just feel so weak. Everyone stops speaking when I enter and I notice where back in the avengers tower.

"You want some yoghurt?" Asks Natasha and although I'm not hungry, I nod affirmative. I'm glad she didn't propose to make me eat some of the pancakes that Thor and Steve are eating.

"Where's Pietro's body?" I ask with a shaken voice.

"I'll take you to him." Says Natasha.


	2. Dead or alive?

Two days ago

Alyssa POV

"Where is it?" I mutter to myself. I've been working for over a year here and I still get lost. I think I'm on the right floor.

I open a random door, but seeing as this isn't my workplace I want to close it again. My gut feeling stops me, something isn't right here. I look back into the room and see a human body, focusing on my senses I feel his life force slipping away.

He's still alive.

I run towards him and see his shirt is riddled with bullet holes. I instinctively know that they think he's dead. Who's they and who's he? They are probably the avengers, but I've got no clue who he is. Doesn't really matter to me, I can save him.

I hover my hand above one of the bullet holes and try to feel where the bullet is. Glancing around the room I notice it's a medical room and in a medical room there is always a pair of tweezers. Gotcha.

One by one I pull the bullets out and heal his wounds, purple dust swirls between his wounds. By the fourth bullet he groans quietly and looks at me. I can tell he's not totally here.

"Ты ангел?"

He tries to push himself up and I quickly prevent that by lightly pushing against his chest, carefully not touching any of the places that have been hit by a bullet.

I begin to sing softly, a lullaby that my mother always sang when I had to go to bed.

"Dacw 'nghariad i lawr yn y berllan,

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal

O na bawn i yno fy hunan,

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal

Dacw'r tŷ, a dacw'r 'sgubor;

Dacw ddrws y beudy'n agor.

Ffaldi radl didl dal, ffaldi radl didl dal,

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal.

Dacw'r dderwen wych ganghennog,

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal

Golwg arni sydd dra serchog.

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal

Mi arhosaf yn ei chysgod

Nes daw 'nghariad i 'ngyfarfod.

Ffaldi radl didl dal, ffaldi radl didl dal,

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal.

Dacw'r delyn, dacw'r tannau;

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal

Beth wyf gwell, heb neb i'w chwarae?

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal

Dacw'r feinwen hoenus fanwl;

Beth wyf well heb gael ei meddwl?

Ffaldi radl didl dal, ffaldi radl didl dal,

Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal"

He closes his eyes again and is soon fast asleep. I brush his strange hair out of his face. It looks like he dyed it and just let it grow out. It's strange, but I like it. I pull the remaining bullets out of him and heal him as good as I can. Afterwards I feel drained, it's been a long time since I used so much of my gift in one time. Mostly I use it to heal scrapes, because I'm terribly clumsy.

I check on his pulse again and I'm glad it pulses a bit harder than before although it's too fast to my liking. He might just pull it through. I examine his life signature and it's vibrates harder, just like his pulse it swirls faster around than any 'soul' that I've seen. It's blue with silver streaks and I'm memorised by it.

Suddenly I hear a sound coming from the corridor and I quickly slip out of the room.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Timothy, I got lost again."

He chuckles "Again, Lyss? That's like the tenth time this year." He walks in the right direction and mentions to follow me.

"It's not my fault they built it like a maze and it's been a while."

"I wanted to ask that, how's Afensou?"

"Amazing, I could sleep outside and the stars were so bright." I gush. "And the people were very nice."

"That sound awesome except for the part where there's no WiFi."

"Not everyone is addicted to their phone."

We arrive in the lab and with my talking to Timmy I almost forgot about the mystery boy. The next hour we're half working half gossiping.

"Did you hear about the avengers?" He suddenly asks excited.

"No, what happened? Did the aliens come back?" I ask slightly sarcastic.

"No, what do you know about SHIELD?"

"Top secret organisation." I answer.

"And what about HYDRA?"

I stiffen, almost dropping my Petri dish. "Never heard of it."

"Apparently HYDRA is SHIELD-" He goes on and on about it, telling me about the winter soldier and the attack. I'm not really listening to him, my mind stuck on one word HYDRA. It's because of them that I have these powers, that I had to change my name, that I had to leave everything I had behind. Not that it was that much to begin with, I already lost my brother and my mother and my dad didn't care about us.

"-and the Black Widow put everything on the internet."

"What?" I interrupt his rambling.

"She put all the secrets of SHIELD and of HYDRA and of the Avengers on the internet, most of it is secured again. But know we know the identities of the other Avengers. Black Widow is named Natasha Romanoff, the Hulk is Bruce Banner. The same Dr. Banner who died a few years ago, he's apparently not dead. I had to look for hours for that information and you know how good I am with computers."

"What about Hawkeye?" I ask curious.

"His name is Clint Barton and we've got new additions to the Avengers team. Vision and Wanda Maximoff, Wanda had a brother, Pietro, but he died in the mess that is Sokovia." I stopped listening to him.

My first emotion was joy, he's alive! Then I got angry why did he leave me? Why hadn't he tried to look for me.

"Alyssa Clinton, are you still listening to me?"

"I don't feel so good." Between healing who I assume is Pietro and finding out about _him_ , I just wanted to go home and sleep some more.

"You don't look so good either, I'm taking you home."

He brought me home and without changing my clothes I fall on the bed and sleep, guess I was more tired than I thought.

The next morning I wake up refreshed. I eat the whole pack of cereal, because I hadn't eaten yesterday evening and I used too much energy healing Pietro.

When I arrive in the Avengers tower, I try to remember the way I took to get to Pietro. Surprisingly, I got right the first time.

I open the door and see his chest rise and fall, I check his forehead and I immediately notice that it's too hot. He needs to cool down. I try to break the fever with my powers, but he's body is too weak. Although I lowered the fever it's not completely broken.

When is the last time he drank something? I open the bottle of water that I took with me for lunch and unscrew the cap from the bottle.

"Pietro?" I whisper and I use my powers to wake him up for a bit.

"Angel?" He murmurs, I chuckle slightly at that.

"No, I'm not an angel."

"Wanda?"

His sister. "Safe."

"You need to drink." I whisper.

I support his head so he can drink, he tries to move his arms but I stop him.

"You're too weak."

I put the bottle at his mouth and let him drink gently. He drinks the whole bottle out in one go and rests his head on my arms.

"I'm not dead?" He asks with a cute accent, his eyes are closed.

"You're alive and you're going to stay that way."

"You're an angel and I'm not dead? What are you doing on earth." He opens his bright blue eyes and stares at me with confusion in them. I'm surprised he so coherent, but the chances are slim that he remembers this. I gently let him down.

"Somebody has to take care of you."

"If I'm gone, will you take care of Wanda." I can't believe him, he just woke up from the dead and now he's already asking for the protection of his sister.

"Angel? You still there." He murmurs.

"Yes, I'm here. " I stroke his hair out of his face and suddenly I have to bite my tongue, trying not to yell out in surprise. His hand has latched onto my wrist. I didn't even see him move.

"You're fast." I breath out in surprise.

"You didn't see that coming?" He whispers quietly and he's gone. I press a kiss against his fore head to heal him. I discovered that if I kiss someone on the skin, that person recovers faster. I take my hand out of his grip and go to the lab to work.


	3. A surprised Natasha

Alyssa POV

"Do you feel better?" Asks Tim concerned.

"Yes, thank you for bringing me home yesterday night."

"No problem, you ready for today?"

"Always."

We work separately for a few hours, I'm trying to make a more flexible and smaller bandage that can be used in the field. I've got the it stretchy enough, but it doesn't absorb enough blood. After my umpteenth trial I almost chuck it on the floor. I've made no progress so far.

"Maybe you should take a break?" Suggests Tim.

"Mm?"

"You're frustrated and it's already past lunch time and you haven't eaten yet."

"Alright, I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted anymore." I tease him.

He childishly responds by sticking out his tongue.

I make my way to the cafeteria and there's almost no people. Not surprisingly since it's five o'clock. I really hadn't noticed that the time went by that quickly.

Noticing a man sitting all alone I take my food and go sit next to him.

"What's your excuse?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I was so entangled with my project that I forgot the time, what did you do that you sit here at this time of the day?"

"I had a work out with someone and need some energy."

"Some energy or some time away from your friends?" I suggest.

He chuckles lightly. "Bit of both, actually."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"They always say I'm a good listener so if you need anyone you'll know where to find me."

"Where can I find you? Are you a doctor?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You seem as someone who enjoys helping people."

"I wanted to be a doctor, but I couldn't go to university. I'm a researcher."

"Any projects?"

"Yes, I'm trying to make a bandage that can be easily used in the field."

Before I know it the time flies, I learned that he likes to draw but that he also couldn't go to university. Tim sends a text asking me if aliens had kidnapped me.

"My friend is wondering where I am, I have to go."

"What's your name?"

"Alyssa Clinton."

"Steve Rogers."

Steve Rogers I know that name, wait a sec isn't that- my eyes grow wide. He chuckles when he realises I figured out who he is.

"See you later, Alyssa."

I'm too dumbfounded to reply. I can't believe that I just met an Avenger. Before I return to the lab I go check on Pietro.

He's still sleeping, but I know that will wake up tomorrow. For some reason he heals incredible fast, I think it has something to do with his speed. That would also explain his fast pulse and his life signature.

"Hey, fast boy. You're going to be alright."

He doesn't answer, his body too exhausted trying to recover. At least he isn't fighting to survive anymore. I lay my hand on his forehead and the fever is thankfully broken. I pull his T-shirt up and check all the bullet holes, they are all healing nicely except for the one on his shoulder. With my power I take the swelling down, but I know I can't do much for him. I already used my power too much these past days. I feel like I've just run a marathon.

"You're going to wake up soon, I know you can't hear me but you need to rest for the next few days. For some reason I can imagine you running around with your super speed and ruining all my good work." I check his temperature one more time before leaving the room.

Wanda POV

Natasha and I stand before the room where Pietro lies.

"You ready for this?"

I don't answer and push the door open. He lies in the middle of the room in a bed, on top of the covers. He lies so still.

"Pietro?" I ask weakly.

I walk towards him and he doesn't move, I sob. No, no, no, no. For some reason this confirms that he's dead. I hug his body and play with his hair, a single tear leaks out of my eye. He's so pale. I gently stroke his face. It seems like yesterday that we participated in the riots or that Pietro picked me up to go as fast as he could. Just enjoying the thrill of adrenaline and being together. I can't imagine going through life without you, you always appear. When my birthday comes you are still going to take me somewhere. I can't imagine a birthday where that doesn't happen.

"Somebody has been here." Announces Natasha out of the blue.

"What?" Why do I care about that, Pietro is dead.

"His shirt has been pushed up."

I look at it and indeed it has gone slightly up. Natasha walks out of the room, no doubt to see if we really are alone.

"Pietro." I whisper.

"Angel?"

"Pietro? Pietro!" I shake his body. "Pietro! Answer me!" I put my head against his head and I hear a heartbeat.

He's alive!

"Pietro!" I laugh and sob at the same time, Pietro is alive.

"Natasha, it's Pietro! He's alive!" I yell.

Natasha comes storming into the room, I can see the doubt on her face.

"Wanda, doctor Cho called the time of death. He flatlined."

"He's alive." I insist "He said 'angel' and he has a heartbeat!"

Natasha comes closer and feels for a heartbeat, I can see for the first time she surprised.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y call the other Avengers here."

"Pietro." I hug him again.

"Angel?" He murmurs in a weak voice, his eyes are still closed.

"No, Wanda. You're alive."

He opens his eyes slightly. "W'nda? What happn'd?"

"You were shot, remember. "

"Clint?"

"He's alive, you saved him and the little boy. You're going to be alright."

The other Avengers come storming in with much noise. Asking what is going on.

"Can somebody turn down the noise?" Complains Pietro.

"Pietro?" Asks Clint dumbfounded. I think that's the first time I've heard him call Pietro by his real name.

"What, didn't see that coming, Old Man?" Is his witty reply.

Clint just stares at him, he definitely didn't see that coming. Pietro tries to get up, but I push him immediately down. He grumbles a bit but doesn't protest otherwise.

"How?" Asks Clint.

"We don't know, but we do know somebody has been inside." Tells Natasha.

"Can't we view the video surveillance?"

"No can do, Legolas. Ultron took down the cameras and I haven't fixed them yet. J.A.R- F.R.I.D.A.Y. remind me to fix the cameras."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you remember if somebody came in?" Asks Vision.

"No, the last thing I remember is Sokovia. Did we defeat Ultron?"

"Yes, we did. Silver."

"Silver?" Asks Pietro confused.

"Quicksilver, your Avengers' name."

"I'm an Avenger?"

"And so is witchy over there."

"Good." He mumbles falls back unconscious.

"FRYDAY get doctor Cho here." Orders Tony.

The rest of us don't know what to do, we just saw someone coming back from the dead. Tony is muttering about zombies and the walking dead or something. Natasha and Clint are quietly talking, you can't even see they were surprised. Bruce excused himself saying that this was too much for his heart. I had to hold in a giggle at that, he sounded like an old man then. Captain America is just gazing at Pietro in wonder. And I? I'm just glad he's alive, I don't care for anything else.

Doctor Cho comes barging into the room with medical supplies. She immediately checks for his pulse, which I can feel beating. I reach out with my mind to his mind and feel him, alive, I've never end thought I would be so grateful for my gift.

"He's in a good condition for someone who came back from the dead. His wounds have miraculously healed, his heart rate is a bit quicker than I would've liked and his blood sugar is low. Surprisingly he isn't hydrated, but it's important that he gets food and fluids in him."

"Could it be possible someone attended his wounds?" Asks Natasha.

"It is possible, but I can't see any signs that someone performed surgery on him. There are other methods, though." She says the last part a bit more quietly as if she's unsure she should be saying so much.

"You mean mutants? Do we know if there's any mutant who has a healing ability?" Natasha directs the question half at Tony, half at FRYDAY.

"According to my database, there have been unique cases of the patient being miraculously healed, but no known mutant has the ability."

"Can you cross reference all the doctors and nurses who worked in the hospitals. Maybe there's a link, someone with that ability would be a doctor or a nurse, wouldn't she be?"

"Who says it's a she?" I ask, not impressed.

"Surveys have shown that women have a bigger potential to end up in a job that helps people than men and I've got a feeling that the mutant we're looking for is a she."

"I'm sorry, sir. The search had delivered no results."

"Maybe those were just coincidences? It is highly unlikely that a mutant could hide from FRYDAY." Suggests Clint.

"True, but like this story: 'Paralysed kid from the waist down miraculously walks again: is Jesus among us?' or 'Young woman amazingly survives car crash' " retorts Stark.

Clint raises one eyebrow at the last headline.

"She was in the car for eight hours after the crash before the paramedics could reach her, by all rights she should be dead."

"How do you suggest we find her? If she even exists, for all we know we could be chasing a ghost."

"Then you have a wonderful bedtime story to tell your kids."

"You still mad about that?"

"Of course not, it's not exactly necessary to tell your teammates something that could influence the team."

I can see this argument escalating very quickly and as swift as I can I throw them out of the room with excuse that Pietro needs to rest. I can still hear them arguing, the avengers are a weird team and somehow they are able to function. Guess I'm now part of this team.

 **I don't know if it is scientifically correct, but for the sake of the story let's just assume it's correct. Let me know what you think of the story. I'll try my best to update, but I'm a procrastinator through and through so sorry if I don't update regularly. I also have another story on this site, it's a teen wolf/maze runner cross over. Not the usual plot, it focuses more on Newt so check it out.**

 **Thanks for reading this.**

 **Killa**


	4. A 96 year old attractive man

"Hey, Lyss!"

Jumping a bit I turn around. "Damn it, Tim. I have to buy you a bell or something." He just laughs at me, jerk.

"You took quite a long break, meet anyone interesting?"

"Actually, yes."

"Is it a boy? Do I have to give you the talk? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you can alway say no." He teases me.

"Not like that, Tim."

"It's okay if you met a girl, I don't discriminate."

"I met a man-"

"A man is he." I just glare at him for that.

"He's 96 years old."

"I take everything back, I'm so not fine with that!"

This time it is my turn to laugh and tease him a bit. "He was pretty hot, though."

"Please no, I don't want to hear anything more." Tim begs, after a moment he just looks at me. "You're just having me on, right?"

"Yeah, but he's hot and 96 and also a super soldier."

His eyes go wide as saucers. "You met Captain America?!"

"Yup, I didn't even realise it was him I was talking to until he left."

He shakes his head lightly with laughter. "Only you could meet an Avenger and not realise who you're talking to."

I pout. "I'm not that bad."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Hey, you wanna go get subtly lost and meet the Avengers."

"Hell no, we could lose our job. You know how impulsive Stark is." And more importantly he or Pietro may recognise me.

"C'mon, it's Stark we're talking about. He will probably find it funny."

"Can we look for them another time?"

He pouts and tries to convince me with his puppy dog eyes. Those should be illegal, I know if he keeps looking at me like that I'll go with him. No matter how bad of an idea this is. Luckily for me, a scientist interrupts us and I break eye contact with Tim.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find lab 43G?" He says the last part a bit hesitantly as if he's not entirely sure he should be here.

"Yeah sure, it's actually on this floor. I'll walk you there."

"Nono, I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be a bother. Besides I have to be in 43F it's the lab next to yours." I reassure him. "Tim, you're coming with?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna do what we talked about." He hints and goes in the opposite direction.

"Then we were with two. I'm Alyssa." I hold out my hand.

"Bruce."

"What's your specialty?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" He stutters a bit.

"I'm specialised in medical applications of chemistry."

"Oh." He looks a bit relieved at that, perhaps this is also his field. "Gamma radiation."

"Interesting, I know a bit more about that than the average person. But I've never actually studied it."

"Where did you study?"

"It's an interesting story, I was adopted by a retired professor with a PhD in chemistry and he taught me everything I know. I did a bit of odd jobs to get enough money to pay the fee for the exams and here we are."

He looks at me doubtful, I wonder what he's thinking. "But it's not what you would've studied if you had the choice." He remarks.

"If I had the choice I would've studied medicine. I love helping people. But I have a good job here and I love what I do."

He smiles at me and I've got a feeling that we will be good friends if we keep seeing each other. He looks like he needs one to get him out of his shell. "Here's lab 43G, if you ever need me just ask for Alyssa Clinton."

"Thanks for the help."

"Bye." I wave and go in my own lab. I wonder if Tim managed to find one of the Avengers.

Tim comes barging into the lab with his usual style, except he looks a bit sullen.

"I'm guessing operation RASAPIA wasn't a success?"

"RASAPIA?"

"Run As Subtly As Possible Into an Avenger."I say with a serious face.

"No, it wasn't."

"So, who was the lost soul you helped?"

"Bruce, he's a scientist."

"What do you think of older men?"

"What? Why?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "No, no, I'm not interested in dating anyone."

"C'mon, you haven't dated anyone since I've known you. It's time to get you of the market."

"Nooo, I'm happy single. Besides who says that I'm even attracted to men."

"Because I've seen you checking out the cute boy at the reception."

That boy was cute, and it didn't hurt that he's easy on the eye. Still, I've decided quite some time ago that I didn't want a boyfriend. Especially since Jonas, that f*cking A-hole.

"Alright, but still not interested in a relationship."

After working for a few hours I've decided to go home, Tim being the good friend he is decides to walk me to the garage. Once we're underground I immediately feel the cooler air hit me, giving me goosebumps. I shiver and feel myself tense. To ward of the cold air I hold my jacket closer. Next to me Tim chuckles slightly at my predicament. I swear all men must have an internal heater installed in their bodies. Seldom I've seen a man shiver. They seemed to be able to trudge through the snow with only a shirt on.

Suddenly a black van stops right before us, something's wrong here. Tim must have felt it too, because I feel him tense up. Before we can turn around and run, men have surrounded us. One of them puts a rag against my face that smells like chloroform. Thrashing against the person, I try to free myself, to no avail. My last thought before everything goes black is about Tim, it's my fault he's in this predicament.

Groaning, I wake up on a cold hard surface. Above me is a fell light and I can't move my arms and legs. They strapped me against an operation table, grimly I notice the irony. I've got my suspicions who kidnapped me and Tim. Oh God, I hope he's alright.

I have to get out of here. Panic begins to rise within me, I can't be stuck here again. I can't, I won't. With all my might I try to free myself of my bindings. My wrists are probably completely red from all the rubbing against the restraints. I can feel my breath getting stuck in my throat and I begin to hyperventilate. Somewhere deep down I know I have to calm down and take deep breaths, but the panicked part of my brain is currently in control of my functions.

My name is Alyssa Luna Barton.

I repeat the sentence over and over in my head, trying to ground me. Soldiers use this technique to resist torture and it has helped in the past. Slowly, I begin to feel my breaths and heart slow down. Although my heartbeat is still accelerated.

Not for the first time I wish my gift was something more practical, like teleportation. Then I wouldn't be in this mess, it probably wouldn't have mattered that much, they would've found a way to contain my abilities. With the gift I have I can help me, but I can't help myself which sucks, majorly.

After what seems like an eternity, I manage to free one hand. My hand is bloodied from twisting it out of the tight grasp and chafing it. I try to do the same thing with my other hand, but it seems that whoever tied me up did his job too good.

Out of the corner of my eye is see a small knife lying on the side table. I reach my hand out to pick it up, but it seems that my arm is just too short. I pull harder at my restrains and I manage to gain a few millimetres, yet it still not enough. I stretch my fingers and I'm able to touch the tip of the knife. I'm almost there.

My arm feels like it's going to be ripped from it's joint, but I know that the pain that I'm currently feeling will be nothing in comparison to the pain that will come if I don't escape this place. With that in mind I give one last pull and by a miracle the knife falls in my hand.

It's sharper than I anticipated and I cut myself. Yet I'm still triumphant. As quickly as I can I cut the restraints, not caring that I cut myself. I probably look like mad woman with my bloodied hands and feet and no shoes, I notice for the first time.

I practically jump of the operation table, on the wall is a painting of a kraken in a circle. My suspicion is confirmed, HYDRA. I need to find Tim now.

Luckily, the door is open and I creep through the corridors. The soldiers patrol through to the corridors, with two and at timed intervals. Those idiots use the same one as the one of a few years ago.

Seeking, creeping through the building to find Tim, I get more nervous with each passing moment. My entire beings screams at me to get the hell out of here, but I can't. Not without Tim.

Finally I find the room where Tim is held. His form lies in crumpled on the dark, cold floor.

"Tim!"

I run towards him, he's all bruised up. No doubt they interrogated him. Gently, I put my hand on his arm, trying to heal the worst of his injuries. I gasp, he has a broken rib, a fractured wrist and a concussion. I heal the wounds as good as I can, although he'll probably still have a headache. His eyes flutter open.

"Alyssa? Wha-are you alright."

I choke back a sob. "Yes, I'm alright. Can you stand? We need to get out of here."

He looks at me with determination in his eyes and gets up, leaning heavily on me. I'm carrying half his weight as we stumble through the corridors, I had hoped we'd be going faster than this. Every time we make a noise I deem to loud, I cringe. Hoping, praying that they haven't heard us yet. They must've been deaf if they haven't heard us by now.

Suddenly we hear footsteps approaching, shit patrols and there's nowhere to hide. There's a door on my right side, but there'll be probably HYDRA soldiers. The footsteps are closing in on us and I have to make a decision.

I gently open the door and when I hear no voices I pull us through it. We're in some sort of big storage room. In the back of the room I see a guard sleeping on the job. Sh*t, we can't go back to the corridor and we can't stay here. As the sleeping guard begins to move, I grab Tim and hide us behind some crates. Just in time, because I hear him get up.

I hold my breath as he comes closer to our hiding place, he's so close I can hear him breath. As he goes the other way I release a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding.

A loud rattling noise startles me and I almost jump out of my hiding place. A large fence has locked us in. Only I could escape a place and lock myself up in a better protected place, at least the guard is gone. It's the only good thing, they will probably have noticed by know that me and Tim are gone.

"Is he gone?" Whispers Tim.

"Yeah, but we're locked in."

"How can we open the fence?"

"See that red button? If you press it, it's like open sesame." I explain.

"Can we throw a bunch of stuff an hope that it hits it?"

I shrug, not sure if that's going to work. "We can always try."


	5. HYDRA Hulk

Alyssa PoV

We did try, a lot. But none of the things we threw hit the button and those of them that did, didn't have enough strength to push it. A small pile of things lies under the button and I'm getting more desperate by the second. Every minute now a guard can come in and although HYDRA is stupid sometimes, they are not that stupid.

Next to me I can feel Tim slowly giving up, no doubt he doesn't want to be recaptured. It's just no use, thanks to my stupidity we're stuck in here.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?"

"It's my fault that we're here."

"No, it's not. You saved my life, back there."

"You wouldn't have died, you just would've been in a lot of pain."

"You're a mutant."

"Yes." I answer a bit afraid of his reaction.

"I won't tell anyone else."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you. I'm really sorry, if you hadn't walked me to the garage, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Then you would've been stuck here alone. Why do they want you anyway? You can heal people, not exactly the M.O. of HYDRA."

"A few reasons, I can heal those that are almost dead. Although that takes a lot out of me, so they can torture prisoners longer. My abilities allow me to heal, but I can also take away a life."

He's silent for a few moments. "They can't get you, we need to get out of here." He says with a renewed determination. He goes back in looking in the crates for things to throw. After a while he suddenly shouts.

"Don't suppose you know how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

My eyes light up, maybe we'll get out of here alive.

"Can you bring it here?" I shout back.

He looks at me with raised eyebrows. "You know how to shoot this thing?"

"I had a few lessons when I was younger." I answer vaguely. Truth is that I don't know for sure if I can shoot with it. It's been so long since I've picked it up. It was back when my life was still normal, well semi-normal.

I take a deep breath and string up the bow, the arrow is pointed in the direction of my target. At the same time as I release my breath I let the arrow fly. It's a few centimetres next to the target.

Loading another arrow I try again, this time I close my eyes briefly and suddenly the muscle memory comes rushing back to me. I release my breath, thwack, right on the button.

"Open sesame." I whisper to myself, proud of myself that I still know how to shoot. I sling the quiver with the arrows over my shoulder. I've got no idea what HYDRA was planning to do with it, but I've got the idea that's safer with me.

"That was awesome, I didn't know you could shoot like that."

I smile a little. "We need to go."

"Right, lets go."

Wandering through the corridors, we look for the exit. Thankfully, we don't encounter any guards. When I see the green sign with exit on, I quicken my steps, practically dragging Tim with me.

I throw the door open and smile, breathing the fresh air in. The sun is already getting up again, we were there longer than I thought. Tim goes to one of the cars.

"They don't leave their keys in, we have to walk." I say.

I turn around to asses our situation and which direction we should begin walking, when suddenly I hear the sound of a motor coming to life. Tim is grinning next to the car.

"Where did you learn to hot wire a car?"

"I picked it up, in my youth. I wasn't exactly the goody two shoes."

"Nice, lets get out of here."

Tim is driving and not exactly holding to the speed limit, I don't care. The farther we get, the happier I'll feel.

"We need to dump this car as soon as possible." I say.

"Why?"

"Because it probably has a tracker on it."

He nods and goes a little bit faster, I know it's not a good idea to ride this fast. We seem suspicious, but I think the benefits outweigh the risks. When we reach the outskirts of New York, I relax slightly. We're a little bit closer to safety. Suddenly, Tim parks the car next to a subway station. We jump out of it and take a random subway.

Taking my hair out of my ponytail, I position us so that we're hidden from the camera. When I'm certain we're out of sight I take of my jacket, throw it in the bin and put Tim's jacket on. The next stop we get of. As we do that I nick a black baseball cap from a boy, without him noticing.

This will throw HYDRA off for a while, enough for us to disappear. I try to appear relaxed as we walk to Tim's apartment via different alleyways. As soon as we are in the safety of the house, Tim begins to talk.

"You've done this before, hiding from cameras, stealing baseball caps."

"I learned it the hard way when I was running from HYDRA."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Leave New York, probably." I say with a sigh. I don't want to run again, I just had something that resembles a normal life. Why the hell, can't HYDRA leave me alone?

"You're just gonna leave your life behind?"

"I've done it before."

"But- you have a job here, a life."

"You don't think I know that! I've been running from HYDRA since I was sixteen. Every single time that I thought I lost them, they showed up again. They tortured my friends to get information about me!"

"This time you have me. You work in the same damn building as the Avengers."

"That hasn't stopped them from kidnapping me in the freaking basement of the Avengers."

"Here's what you're gonna do, your going to work tomorrow. Your going to talk to captain America and explain your situation."

"But-"

"You can't keep running from them your entire life. Someday you're gonna make a mistake and they'll catch up with you. This time you practically live next to the Avengers. I think this is the safest option." He says with so much confidence and determination that I almost believe him. "Please, Alyssa."

"Alright.

I didn't sleep that night, afraid that HYDRA would storm in any minute. The result is that I'm now dead on my feet. I stayed the night with Tim, so we're going to work together. The way to work is spent in silence. I want to say something, apologise for the mess that is yesterday.

When we arrive in the building, we use the front door. Luckily, no one looks like an HYDRA agent. Not that I would notice that they are, but they don't look at us twice. I feel more relaxed when I arrive in the safety of my lab and to my surprise Bruce is working here.

"Hi, Bruce. What are you doing here?" I ask suddenly suspicious that he's a HYDRA agent.

"Hi, there was an accident in my lab caused by one of my colleagues. We can't use it for some time, so they relocated us."

Nobody would suspect the poor, nervous, friendly scientist. As I observe him, I conclude that he would be an excellent agent. With his somewhat older age, innocent face, nobody would suspect him of being dangerous. I wouldn't like to encounter him when he's angry, I can imagine that he can suddenly burst of anger, terrifying the innocent bystanders.

"Are you alright, you don't look well." He asks concerned.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well."

"Perhaps you can drink some tea, it has helped me in the past."

I smile at him, he surely wouldn't be a HYDRA agent, then again that's what I thought of him. For all I know Tim can be an agent. I immediately quell that thought, he's my friend and looked genuinely surprised that we were kidnapped. Besides, they tortured him. I notice that Bruce still looking at me, so I answer him.

"Thank you, perhaps I will."

To my surprise I'm quite relaxed while I'm working. Bruce is also a welcome companion, it's like he senses when I'm tense and begins a conversation to relax me.

At twelve o'clock I go the cafeteria, anxious to talk to Steve. To my disappointment he doesn't show up. What was I thinking, of course he wouldn't show up. He has better things to do than talk with me.

 **Okay, I've just seen Avengers Endgame and holy-. It's really good, I've cried and laughed at the same time. Some of these plot twists I didn't see coming and of course a lot of potential for future movies and fanfictions.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter and what's going to happen next. Will Alyssa talk to Steve or not? Is Bruce really a HYDRA agent?**


End file.
